


The One With the Treats

by mikkimouse



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Halloween, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Stiles really hadn't wanted to go to Satomi's inter-pack Halloween party. He'd spent the past week trying to summon up a horrible illness or some other excuse, but all he'd managed was a slightly scratchy throat that lasted all of two hours.So here he was, trudging into the huge manor house where Satomi hosted the inter-pack Halloween party every year, because Scott had given him puppy dog eyes and talked about "making connections" and "forging stronger bonds" and other things that had Stiles tuning out after two sentences.He didn't like the inter-pack gatherings on a good day, and today was far from a good day.Because Derek Hale was going to be here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek Week 2016's Halloween day! Thanks to @spellwovennight and @bleep0bleep for the beta read, and based on a prompt from [this list](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/151545312820/halloween-prompts).
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/152579141515/sterek-week-day-8-the-one-with-the-treats)

Stiles really hadn't wanted to go to Satomi's inter-pack Halloween party. He'd spent the past week trying to summon up a horrible illness or some other excuse, but all he'd managed was a slightly scratchy throat that lasted all of two hours.

So here he was, trudging into the huge manor house where Satomi hosted the inter-pack Halloween party every year, because Scott had given him puppy dog eyes and talked about "making connections" and "forging stronger bonds" and other things that had Stiles tuning out after two sentences.

He didn't like the inter-pack gatherings on a good day, and today was far from a good day.

Because Derek Hale was going to be here.

The Hale pack was small, but well-established, a family of preternaturally attractive born werewolves who looked down their noses at Scott's ragtag, mismatched pack. The worst of them was Derek Hale. He'd hated Stiles from the moment they'd met, and the feeling was one hundred percent mutual.

But Stiles had promised Scott that he would do his best to be "civil" and "polite," and if that meant playing nice with Derek fucking Hale, Stiles would do it.

Of course, all that got shot to shit the moment Stiles walked through the door.

Derek Hale was right there, drink in hand, and he looked Stiles up and down and said, "Nice costume."

Stiles tightened his grip on his bag and fought his desire to smash it right into Derek's smug fucking face. "I haven't changed yet, asshole."

Derek's eyes widened, and Stiles whirled around and stormed off, looking for the bathroom. He wanted to try for Scott's sake, he really did, but God, Derek just rubbed him the wrong way. With his stupid perfect hair and beard and unearthly beautiful eyes and his ass in those tight fucking jeans he always wore...

It was also possible that Stiles was nursing an unhealthy attraction to Derek's everything. He couldn't help it; he'd always had a thing for bitchy hot people. Maybe because Stiles was self-aware enough to admit he was too much of an asshole for anyone who was actually nice. 

He stomped down the hall, poking his head into open doors until he found an empty bathroom where he could change. Of course, he'd only just gotten his shirt off when the door swung open again and Derek strode in.

"What the hell, dude?" Stiles shouted, trying to cover his chest.

"What the fuck is your problem?" 

"My problem? Like how you just waltzed your way into the bathroom where I'm changing? Gee, why would I have a problem with the that?" 

"No!" Derek stalked across the bathroom, backing Stiles into the wall. "You've been a dick to me since the day we met, and I haven't done a damn thing to you." 

"Me?" Stiles smacked him in the shoulder, trying to get Derek to budge, but it didn't do any good. "Would you like a list of all the asshole bullshit you've pulled? I can go alphabetically."

Derek growled, his eyes flashing blue. "You're so fucking juvenile." 

The predator response was supposed to make Stiles scared, not turn him on, but spending half of his life with a variety of supernatural creatures had really skewed his body's responses to stimuli. And from the way Derek's nostrils flared, he'd caught the change in scent, too. 

Well, nothing for it, now. Stiles kept his head high and ignored the heat in his cheeks. "Not a word, wolf-boy." 

Derek's eyes flickered blue again, and he licked his lips. "I didn't say anything." 

"Yeah, I saw your nostrils flare. I know what that means." Stiles tried to keep from looking at Derek's mouth, but it was _right there_. And he was _really_ hot. "Means you're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." 

Derek's eyes flicked to Stiles's mouth. Or maybe his neck. "I can't help it when you _smell_ like that." 

Stiles tilted his head up. "Oh yeah? Why don't you get yourself a good fucking whiff, then?" 

He had no idea why he said it, because it wasn't like he actually expected Derek to back down from a challenge. True to form, Derek growled again, pushing him harder into the wall, and then leaned in and dragged his nose all the way up Stiles's neck. 

And that was when Stiles realized he wasn't the only one interested in these proceedings. Even if Derek's jeans hadn't been tight enough to leave very little to the imagination, the very impressive hard-on pressed against Stiles's thigh removed all doubt. 

"Why, Derek." Stiles winked salaciously. "I had no idea you were actually _happy_ to see me." 

He expected Derek to maybe growl at him and finally push away. Instead, Derek fucking _smirked_ and pushed against him harder. "I could say the same for you." 

"Asshole," Stiles said, but it didn't come out quite as harsh as he wanted. 

And then, because he always had had a problem with acting without thinking, he threw caution to the wind and just fucking _kissed_ Derek. 

Stiles half-thought he'd be thrown into the bathtub, but then a hand was fisting in his hair and Derek was kissing him back like he'd been dying for it. 

The kiss was just as hard and sharp as their verbal battles always were, each of them trying to get the upper hand and playing dirty to do so. Derek twisted his hand in Stiles's hair, forcing him to bend his neck into a better position. Stiles bit Derek's lip and sucked on it, and grabbed his (firm, supple) ass with both hands so he could grind hard against Derek's thigh. Derek dragged his claws lightly up Stiles's bare sides, sending a wave of goosebumps over his skin.

Stiles let go of Derek's ass to get a hand on his fly, but Derek beat him to it, popping the button to Stiles's fly with a claw and shoving his hand in to rub Stiles's dick through his boxers.

Stiles nearly brained himself on the bathroom wall. "Oh my God, fuck, watch the claws, those are delicate bits down there."

Derek pressed his fangs along Stiles's jaw, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to be dangerous. "Don't lie, you love it." 

"Such a fucking _asshole_ ," Stiles groaned, and grabbed Derek by his stupidly soft hair to kiss him again, fangs and all. 

Derek's claws shredded his boxers, but Stiles couldn't begin to give even the slightest fuck because there was a big, warm hand _right on his dick_ , thumb swiping lightly over the head and making Stiles's brain fritz with pleasure with every stroke.

"Fuck, if I'd realized this was the best way to shut you up, I'd have done this months ago," Derek muttered. 

"Oh, the best way to shut me up is to make sure I have something in my mouth," Stiles said. "Or my ass. Or both."

Derek's eyes flashed a satisfying blue and he growled. "I don't share." 

Stiles thrust up into his hand and shuddered at the feeling. "Who the fuck said anything about sharing? I was talking about a plug."

Derek actually snarled, and his rhythm stuttered. 

_Ha_ , Stiles thought smugly. "You like that, big guy? Me with a plug in my ass and your dick in my mouth?" 

"Stop. Talking," Derek grunted. 

"Yeah, no, I don't think I will," Stiles said. "Maybe it says something about your hand job skills, that I can still dirty talk while you're--" 

Derek dropped to his knees, yanked down Stiles's jeans, and swallowed his dick in one smooth motion. 

Stiles's head hit the wall with a dull _thud_. " _Hng._ " 

Derek's dick-sucking was a goddamn revelation. Admittedly, Stiles had fantasized about this, had fantasized about face-fucking Derek and coming all over his stupid perfect werewolf face, but those fantasies paled in comparison to the real thing. Probably because he hadn't realized that Derek would be _growling_ around Stiles's dick, and that was making his toes curl as Stiles fought a losing battle with his growing orgasm. 

Then Derek slid a clawed finger between his legs and up to his ass to rub around his hole, and Stiles twisted his fingers in Derek's hair and came down his throat. Derek swallowed and actually fucking _moaned_ , like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted even though Stiles knew that couldn't possibly be true. (He knew from experience, okay? He was curious. It was a curse.)

Derek leaned back with the most self-satisfied smirk Stiles had ever seen, but he couldn't begin to care because he'd just had his brains sucked out through his dick. Of the two of them, Stiles was definitely riding higher right now.

"Hngable," Stiles said. "Fuck."

Derek stood and tucked him back into his jeans. "Sorry about your boxers," he said, and didn't sound remotely sorry at all. 

Stiles really wasn't sorry, either. He palmed the bulge in Derek's pants and rubbed his thumb over a frankly impressive wet spot. "Bet I can make you come faster than you made me." 

Derek's eyes darkened with desire, and he let out a little hiss. "I think I'd really like to fuck you until you can't walk straight." 

Stiles laughed. "Hope you've got some stamina, because that'll take awhile."

Derek put his hands on either side of Stiles's head and leaned in close. "You know, there are a lot of unoccupied rooms in this mansion," he murmured. 

"Oh?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Well, Scott did tell me I was supposed to play nice with you." 

Derek's answering grin actually had fangs, and it sent the most delicious shudder down Stiles's spine. "Funny. Laura said something similar about you."

Stiles grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Wanna find one of those room and go trick-or-treating with me?"

Derek snorted. "Is that what we're calling it now?" 

Stiles winked. "Wanna see who can give more treats?" 

Derek licked his lips. "You're on."


End file.
